


Vengeance Demons: Best Served Heartless

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Hoffryn pays the Mayor of Storybrooke, Maine a long awaited visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance Demons: Best Served Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I thought up. Worth continuing?

            D'Hoffryn watched in glee as the sorceress tore out her father's heart just to get revenge on a little girl. Soon enough her curse was spreading over the land, cursing each and every person there, banishing them to a "Land Without Magic". If only she knew what wonders Earth held. Despite that pesky slayer and her merry band of misfits this world was ripe with opportunities for vengeance and chaos.

                For years he waited, watching as she went from happiness, her curse completed and the little girl's happy ending torn from her. Watched as she became more and more miserable with her life and watched as the one thing that could end her curse waltz into her made up little town. Watched as her composure unraveled with her curse. Finally he could make his move, no one could say he was anything less than patient.

            "Behold D'Hoffryn! Lord of Arashmaharr, he that turns the air to blood and rains death upon- Oh that saying is far to archaic and formal. Hello Miss Mills. I've come to offer you a delightful opportunity."

            "Who the hell are you?" The mayor of this pathetic town startled but quickly schooled her face into a mask of disinterest, the only sign of fear the panic in her eyes and the way her fingers tightened around the arms of the chair.

            "I am D'Hoffryn, come to offer you a wonderful opportunity. I thought we covered that. Now as I was saying. I've been watching you for quite some time. Seeing all the hearts you ripped out, lives you ended, pain you've caused, all to kill a little girl."

            "And what you want to kill me. I assure you people have tried and failed to do just that for years, I will not be taken out by a smurf." Regina flexed her hand, flames bursting to life in her palm. He could feel the anger surging within her, now that had she had magic in this realm she would put up quite the entertaining fight.

            "Now now now, Why would I want that?" D'Hoffryn said soothingly taking a seat opposite the mayor. "What I want is to offer you a home, something far better than this miserable little town. You think you had power back in your land. I can give you real power." With a wave of his hand a necklace appeared, dangling from his fingers. "You can create and destroy worlds with just a few words. No price to pay, no fear of retaliation. All I require is your word."

 


End file.
